fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Decision
Note:Some references if you can find them. He is Back The sun illuminated the oceans in a majetic way, little white clouds could be seen up in the sky. Seagulls flying across the skies while seemingly singing with their loud cries. The seas were quite calm today indeed, fish swimming through them alongside many other animals who made either loud or non-audible sounds. The fishermen, this time of the year, travelled long distances by boat, either to catch some fishes and the so, only to then sell said food in the markets. In the middle of the vast sea, there could be seen a not-so-small fisherman boat, it was heading towards North. The Fisherman chief of the ship was walking on the deck, apparently towards someone. The Chief was sporting standard captain clothes, a white sea captain's hat with an blue anchor seal on it, a jacket covering a V-neck top with belt, brown trousers and light brown rubber boots. "Oi oi, it seems you're still here then!!" He said laughing although his tone could be defined as a bit annoyed. The man he was talking to, appeared to have wavy black hair, white toned skin while he was also relatively tall, though in fact, he was lying down. He bore a yellow tight-open shirt, black knee-length shorts with a blue pouch belted around the left leg, an eyelet-studded orange belt which has a red A on its silver buckle. The young man sported black boots which had their inferior part as gray colored. Said man had a large bubble going out of his nose, it meant he was sleeping and very deeply at that. He had both his arms thrown backwards as his hands rested on the back of his head. The captain laughed, it was the 10th time he called the man and yet the latter wouldn't flinch, that was some heavy sleeping. But just as the Fisherman turned his body around, the bubble exploded slightly and the man's eyes were opened. "Yaawwwwwww" He yawned while stretching his limbs, putting his feet on the deck, the man stood tall now "Were you calling me?" He comically rubbed his right eye. "Uhh finally boy!" The man was quite surprised, although he knew the boy would wake up, he wasn't expecting it to be now "How did you enter my ship? I've recently noticed you" Even though he was complaining, the captain had a big grin on his face. "Heeey, I'm Damon Dammy Draco and you?!" Damon gave off a giant smile to the man as the words left his mouth. "My name is Kei--That was not the question!!" The captain now possessed a funny face fault, his jaw large while his eyes were popping out of his head. He recomposed his expression quickly, shifting to a more serious gaze. "But really boy, you're literally trespassing in my ship, the rest of people here are my workers and people who paid" He pointed with his right thumb at some people taking photos using their Lacrima Phone. "I see...but isn't there anything I could do for you?!" Damon asked picking his hat from his head and holding it in front of his chest with both hands "Not even eat delicious left-overs?" Some droll left his mouth as he stared blankly, the captain could only sweat-drop again. Just as the Fisherman was about to open his mouth, he realized something, looking over some tables which were near to some small sofas. The tables lacked any content, however, that didn't mean they would stay empty "Then, you can carry all the food from the kitchen to those tables over there" The captain said point to the location with a hand gesture. "Wait, food? I think I--" Damon was cut as the man happily pushed him to the shuttle door, making the mage lose his balance temporarily. The young man quickly localizated the plates of food inside the kitchen, only giving a nod to the various cooks there. Grabbing three plates, putting one above his head and holding the two others with his hand, Damon tried to keep his balance. He was already on deck as the captain came to sight, the young man as gonna complain but then "If you get the work done real good, I'll pay you with some food" The captain patted him on the shoulder while also smiling genuinely. Damon's smile also increased going from ear to ear as he continued his way to the tables. Reaching them, he gently put the plates on the tables. As he was about to leave, some girl touched his shorts, making Damon turn his head to look over. "Hey Mr., could you please bring the vegetable's plate in the next round?" She was small and sported some fancy pink dress, hell she didn't even reach Damon's waist. Damon grinned widely, patting the girl's head and messing with her hair as he gave her a nod, making her go back to the sofa, near to her parents happily. Moments later, the man was already bringing in more plates with that happy expression on his face, making the girl even more happier. The little girl's smile faded away though as Damon suddenly lost his balance, along with the rest of the deck which seemed to turn over. Well, not turn over, but it was going to, though it suddenly stopped, going back to the normal setting as some water nearby the area rose due to the little impact of the ship's sides against the water. The plates and contents fell on the ground, Damon as well, he could now only hear someone screaming "SEA MONSTER!!" Now he heard people's steps as they ran across the deck, trying to save their lives by entering the cabin. "Damn it, not a monster!!" The captain whined with tearful eyes, although it looked comical, he was indeed gonna whine about the day getting bad. That little girl went crying and running away with her parents, Damon quickly rose from the ground and tried to stand on a fighting position as he looked furiously at the great serpent-like monster who had little arms. "Oi boy!! We got no chance, Run!!" The captain cried out aloud. Instead of running, Damon stood perfectly still, putting his hat hanging on his back, giving a death glare to the sea monster. Veins popped up at his head, his right arm suddenly acquiring a black texture, surprising the Fisherman. With his left leg in the front and his right a bit behind, Damon extended his right black arm backwards. The people who were still in the deck could only scream in surprise. Damon's fist was already on the sea "Here I go! Sea monster!!" The arm started to retract back as the monster roared and threatened by giving a giant bite to the entire ship "Shadow Dragon's Iron..." Then as the beast was about to destroy the ship, Damon's blackened fist connected against it's cheek sending it aback furiously as the mage cried "FIST!!" The monster's teeth flew away as he collided back against the sea, sending little waves to its surrounding. Everyone who was present during the scene, now possessed jaws hitting the floor and their eyes were popping out of their head. The fishermen did the same as they screamed in unison "HE DEFEATED IT WITH A SINGLE PUNCH?!" Damon now put his hat back at the top of his head as he smiled. He turned his body to look at the others but before he could say anything, the captain rushed in and grabbed both his hands "Thank you Mr!!" He gave a hand gesture and Damon could only do the same for him, smiling "What could I do for you?!" "Meshishishishi!!" Damon laughed out aloud "Yeah, there is!!" Damon said pointing up to the supposed Fiore's land, localizated at the near horizon of their views. The captain and the other fishermen smiled at the mage as they started laughing happily as well. Hargeon Port "Thank you guys!! Really, bon voyage!" Damon waved goodbye with both his arms as he possessed a wide smile printed on his happy expression. He now had his blue'ish bag hanging over his right shoulder, his hat at his head and his yellow shirt still open. With that his big X-shaped scar could still be seen by others since it stood in the middle of his chest. Damon now turned towards the city's view side, his back now facing the seas, as he would wander around. The slayer didn't really know what exact city of Fiore he was in, but maybe he could ask for information. He was at a market apparently, looking around for some people, he'd really need to find his comrades now. That would take quite some time though Damon was wanting to depart right after arriving in Fiore. However, while walking he suddenly bumped into someone, seeing strands of pink as he nearly fell to the ground. Maintaining his position, Damon took a look at the person. A pinkette woman who used a red dress that reached her thighs, a yellow sash just below her breasts, black ear-muffs, high black stockings and tight brown boots. "YOU!!" Damon made a surprised face fault at knowing who the woman was. His eyes popping out, his teeth sharp like knives and his tongue zig-zagged. The young mage was also pointing his finger at her face, an act which could be considered disrespectful although Damon was just surprised at al. "Sorry sir, I don't know who are you...though you seem to know who I am" The woman with the name of Meredy commented as she had a genuine smile and a sweat-drop on the back of her head. "Huh? Don't you recognize me?! Did I change that much?!" Damon said biting his lower lips while scratching his chin, making it look more like he was trying to somehow analyze the situation. Then suddenly, as he realized it, Damon hit his right fist against his open palm, still bearing the same face while muttering "That's it, I forgot to tell who I am" "God another weirdo in my life, why I only attract the sexy yet stupid ones?!" Meredy cried internally, confused as the man in front of her complained how she didn't remember him. "Maybe if you tell me your name I could remember you" "Oh, I see! Hello, I'm Damon!!" He said giving her a smile. "...Wha.." Meredy lost her words as that little idiot's figure appeared in her imagination, the woman would now compare both figures to see the similarities "None...at all..."' "Believe me!! I'm Damon!!" He said giving her a double thumbs up, though his hands were blackened by his Slayer magic. His stomach roared, oddly it produced a certain pattern of sound which made Meredy gasp out in shock. "NO WAY IT'S YOU!!" She cried, recognizing the idiot man due to the familiar growling of his stomach "YOU CHANGED TOO MUCH!! I THOUGHT CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT WAS A THING BUT THAT'S RIDICULOUS!!" Meredy was screaming with that same face fault of Damon. "I KNOW RIGHT" Cried him with the same expression "YOU DIDN'T CHANGE ANYTHING AT AL---" He was cut as the pinkette hit his head furiously, making his head crash against the ground. Damon now had a big comic sore on the back of his head, smoke going out of it as Meredy stood above him with her legs opened and her punch near him. She panted as smoke went out of her fist, only to kiss it, either to decrease the pain or to compliment it. Then suddenly, Meredy would just bend down and grab Damon by the neck, lifting him over with easy and putting him on his feet. Damon seemingly scared with her presence as she just gave him a frown. "So what are you doing here?" She fixed her clothes a bit, first her dress and then the sash which held her breasts. Not that she bothered doing that in public at all, she was accustomed "I thought you would be training with Jelly now" Now, Meredy really liked to give weird nicknames to her friends. "It's been three years since I've been training with him" Damon puts one hand at the sore he got from the girl's punch, rubbing it. "Now I'm looking for a way to improve myself again!" He said confidently. "Men...always seeking powe--" The pinkette was quickly cut by the Slayer as he cried out. "AND OF COURSE THAT WAY IS GOING ON THE OTHER PROVINCES WITH YOU GUYS!!" The shout made Meredy comically fall on her back, although she instantly got back on her feet. Sighing due to those words, Meredy knew what was awaiting her and well she wasn't looking up for it. "By others...you mean the Red Hawks right?" She said in a bored tone, remembering every single one of them. It's not that she disliked them but they indeed could give her some headache. "Yes I-" Damon is the one cut this time as the pinkette grabs him by his wrist and begins dragging him around. They passed through the crowd, gently although. Well, that was probably the only way they wouldn't lose one another in that immensity of people "Ugh I'm so hungry!!" Whined the slayer. "Aww really?! Too bad" Meredy said with an angered frown as she turned her head to look at him and turned to the front instantly. "Come on, just a little dessert or so, it won't hurt!! Plus I won't need to eat something else" Damon whined again, his stomach roaring alongside him. Indeed, it sounded like a tiger which hasn't eat anything for days. Meredy sighed and gave up, rolling her eyes almost mocking Damon, although the latter would just grin. She continued dragging him through the crowd until a certain barrack, there was a woman with an Ice Cream hat behind the balcony. Meredy pointed towards the Strawberry one and the woman quickly handled her a little pot with it, Damon rejecting the spoon as Meredy paid. Meredy just gestured towards the docks as they were quite near, Damon following her although his face was buried in the pot. They soon arrived at the sea again, though it should be noted that was another part of the docks and this wasn't an island but part of the continent. Damon rose his head again, the pot nowhere had any more ice cream. Meredy giggled deviously noticing some remain of the strawberry ice cream on the left corner of his mouth. With a frown and using her index finger, Meredy passed it on the area, successfully catching the rest of ice cream and savouring it by putting her finger in her mouth. She mumbled something as Damon grinned. "It's tasty huh?! Yet the price was so low!" Damon concluded as Meredy nodded with her eyes closed "So where are headed to?" Damon asked fixing his shirt a bit, also giving the pinkette a puzzled expression. "You mean where we arrived!" Meredy points towards a large orange ship which stood above the water. It was indeed quite big, with Damon instantly recognizing it as his team's ship. Damon's eyes became sparkle of joy as suddenly his entire body shone due to the amazement he was feeling, Meredy had a sweat-drop as she covered her eyes with her arm due to the bright "You're shining too much!!" "It's been so much time!!" Damon cried as he rubbed the wood of the ship, of course in a sorrowful way. It was then that three figures suddenly jumped from it and landed on the flat ground, standing tall though. Oddly, the Anorak with seemingly long hair, black vests, and well short height, was covered in blue. The one next to him, who looked bulkier and bigger, had just a strand of hair in his forehead. He possessed just an Army-like tight shirt with no sleeves and tight black pants. Though it was weird that he was completely covered in a green color. Then finally, the last one was entirely covered in yellow, though looking better at it, one would notice it was natural fur. That little one was an Exceed, his tail moving on the air in a wave motion like he was excited about something. Damon's eyes sparkled even more as he brought both his fists up and down crazily "THE MAGI RANGERS!!" He approached the trio and looked at Reggie "Oh, a banana!" This one was said normally although the slayer now had a poker face. "Just how bad is your memory, Damon?!" Meredy asked, sighing and seemingly moving her right hand for a loud facepalm "And what the hell were you guys doing?!" Meredy almost shout, surprised at the state of the trio, well, minus Reggie. "We were testing Invisible Potions, but they didn't seem to work out! Pft..." Reggie said putting both his tiny hands to cover his mouth so he wouldn't laugh at his friends "Also where did you see Damon?" Asked the exceed, looking around. "Yeah, and they weren't working apparently," Anorak said, tempted to kick the little cat to the moon "Damon? Where?" That was Anorak's time to be confused as he tilted his head. "They would work if we fried an Exceed along with the rest of the ingredients" Hershell laughed as he teased Reggie for mocking them, the Exceed's fur ruffling as he heard it "Hmm, where is Boss?" The green man crossed his arms. "Ugh, I'm surrounded by idiots" Meredy said approaching each of them, and giving a slap to each, said slap turning their head so they could see Damon. The trio's pair of eyes suddenly jumped out of their head while their mouth stood in a tiny form. Most likely a very surprised expression. They all shout at once, recomposed their expression, put their legs together and began to scratch their chin each. Then the trio suddenly bumped their fist into their open palm, they looked at Damon. Meredy was surprised, her jaw opened widely due to the adaptability of the Trio de Idiotas. They were now looking normally at Damon, same on how they did 3 years back then. Approaching Damon, they seemingly began to talk though Meredy couldn't hear it so well. "So, finished the train with Jellal eh?" Anorak said picking a cigarette out of his pocket, said item was suddenly lighted by the Slayer as the man in blue answered "Thank you!" He then began to smoke it happily. "Though you indeed changed, you became uglier!" Everyone laughed crazily at Anorak's teasing "Ahhhh my fish-supply is back!" Reggie teased Damon as the two fist-bumped each other, both with large grins on their faces. "Ahahaha!! So it's nice to see you again Boss!!" Hershell laughed out quite aloud as he bore a happy expression on his face "But, let me be straight, what are you gonna do now that you're back?" The taller man couldn't stop scratching his large moustache. "I want to become the strongest Dragon Slayer, forgot?! If I do this, I will be known by everyone in this world!! Not any single soul won't know who is Damon Dammy Draco!!" Damon opened his arms and closed both his fists as he had happiness evident in his tone "Jellal got me way stronger! But it's with friends and comrades that I'll improve even more! So I request your guys' presence in my next journey to the other provinces!" Damon closed his eyes happy. Meredy's jaw genuinely dropped at her friend's words, the determination could be felt from far away, though she would soon acquire a smile. Anorak closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth and cigarette, happy to hear those words. Hershell could only tight his embrace on himself as his smile got bigger. Reggie could just close his eyes and grin as well. They were too determined to help him and weren't gonna turn down the offer so easily. All of them gave a confident look at Damon, the group regrouping in a circle as they all gave their nods to their Boss and friend. Damon happy at it, put his hand in the middle of the circle, as the others began to mimic him. Once all the hands were together, all of them shout at once "RED HAWK!!" As their hands went up in the air. "Thank you guys!! Now let's set sail, first to Gecko's Island!!" Damon jumped happily with one of his hands kept at his hat. Everyone else cried out as well an "Roger!" although seconds later they would comically begin to ask why. They would have a long journey by this and they would sure enjoy it. To Be Continued In the next chapter! Damon and his group depart to his homeland in order to solve somethings!! After that, they will begin their amazing journey!! Category:DamonDraco Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown